interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
General frases por li conversation in interlingue
General frases por li conversation in interlingue - Alphonse Matejka Redactet de Thomas Schmidt - 2013 SALUTATIONES E ADIOS GREETING AND GOOD-BYE BEGRÜSSUNG UND VERABSCHIEDUNG Bon die, senior! Good afternoon, Sir! Guten Tag, mein Herr! Bon nocte, seniora! Good night, my lady! Gute Nacht, meine Dame! Bon vésper, senioretta! Good evening, Miss! Guten Abend, Fräulein! Adío, senior! Farewell, Sir! Leben Sie wohl, mein Herr! Til deman! See you tomorrow! Bis morgen! A revidentie! Good-bye! Auf Wiedersehen! Bon viage! Have a pleasant journey! Gute Reise! Mi complimentes a vor marita! My regards to your wife! Meine Empfehlungen an Ihrer Frau Gemahlin! Con pleasura! It is a pleasure! Mit Vergnügen! SANITÁ HEALTH BEFINDEN Qualmen vu standa? How are you? Wie geht es Ihnen? Mersí, tre bon e vu? I am very fine, thank you. And you? Danke, sehr gut. Und Ihnen? Yo ne senti me tre bon. I am not so fine. Ich fühle mich nicht recht wohl. Yo ha esset malad. I was ill. Ich bin krank gewesen. Yo desira vos prompt resanation! I wish you a speedy recovery. Ich wünsche Ihnen gute Besserung! E qualmen standa vor familie? And how is your family? Und wie geht es Ihrer Familie? Mersí, che me omnes es in bon standa. Thank you, everybody is well at home. Danke, bei mir geht es allen gut. PRESENTATION PRESENTATION VORSTELLUNG Intra! Come in! Herein! Ples intrar! Please, come in! Bitte treten Sie ein! Bon die, senior, yo es Sr. X. Good afternoon, Sir, I am Mister X. Guten Tag, mein Herr, ich bin Herr X. Mi nómin es My name is Mein Name ist Esque yo have li honor parlar con Sr. N.? Do I have the honour to speak with Mr. N.? Habe ich die Ehre mit Hr. N. zu sprechen? Ples presentar me a Sr. X. Please introduce me to Mr. X. Stellen Sie mich bitte Herrn X. vor. Yo tre joya conossentar vos. I am very pleased to meet you. Es freut mich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Yo es tre felici vider vos. I am very happy to see you. Ich freue mich sehr, Sie zu sehen. Esque yo trubla vos? Do I disturb you? Störe ich Sie? Nullmen, ples sedentar vos. Not at all, please sit down. Keinesfalls, bitte nehmen Sie Platz. Esque vu permisse ofertar vos … ? Do you permit me to offer … to you? Gestatten Sie mir Ihnen … anzubieten? Ples permisser me felicitar (gratular) vos pro … Please allow me to congratulate you to ... Bitte gestatten Sie mir Ihnen zu … zu gratulieren. Ples permisser me condoler vos pro … Please allow me to express to you my condolences for ... Bitte gestatten Sie mir Ihnen zu … mein Beileid auszusprechen. PETIDA REQUEST BITTE Ples dar me ... Please give me … Bitte geben Sie mir bitte ... Ples dir me ... Please tell me ... Bitte sagen Sie mir ... Esque vu vell benevoler … ? Would you be so kind to … ? Dürfte ich Sie um … bitten? Permisse me ... Allow me to ... Gestatten Sie mir … Esque vu vell esser sat amabil … ? Would you be so nice to … ? Würden Sie so freundlich sein … ? MERSÍ (GRATITÁ) THANKS AND GRATITUDE DANK Mersí! Thank you! Danke! Mult mersí! Thank you very much! Vielen Dank! Yo mersia vos. I thank you. Ich danke Ihnen. Yo es vos tre obligat pro … I am obliged to be thankful to you for ... Ich bin Ihnen für … sehr zu Dank verpflichtet. Yo vell esser vos tre grat si vu vell benevoler ... I would be very thankful to you if you ... Ich wäre Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, wenn Sie ... Ples acceptar mi cordial mersí! Please accept my cordial gratitude! Ich danke Ihnen herzlich! Neproquó! You're welcome! Bitte! Keine Ursach REGRET, EXCUSA REGRET, EXCUSE BEDAUERN, ENTSCHULDIGUNG Yo regreta. I regret. Ich bedauere. Yo tre regreta. I am very sorry. Ich bedauere sehr Quel damage! What a pity! Wie schade! Quant regretabil! How unfortunate! Wie bedauerlich! To es tre desagreabil! This is very unpleasant! Das ist sehr unangenehm! Yo time que ... I am afraid that ... Ich befürchte, dass ... Ples pardonar me! Please forgive! Bitte verzeihen Sie! Ples excusar me! Excuse me please! Entschuldigen Sie! Yo peti vor pardon pro … I beg your pardon for ... Ich bitte Sie wegen … um Entschuldigung. Yo deve excusar me pro ... I must excuse me for ... Ich muss mich wegen … entschuldigen. To fa nequó! You're welcome! Bitte sehr! Null motiv! Don't mention it! Keine Ursache! CONVERSATION CONVERSATION GESPRÄCH Esque vu parla Interlingue? Do you speak Interlingue? Sprechen Sie Interlingue? Yo parla tre bon ... I speak very well ... Ich spreche sehr gut ... Yo parla mal ... I speak bad ... Ich spreche schlecht ... Yo parla un poc ... I speak a bit ... Ich spreche ein wenig ... Yo parla ne mult ... I speak not much … Ich spreche nicht viel ... Esque vu comprende me? Do you understand me? Verstehen Sie mich? Yo comprende omnicos. I understand all. Ich verstehe alles. Yo comprende nequó. I understand nothing. Ich verstehe nichts. Yo ne ha comprendet vos. I have not understood you. Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden. Ples parlar ne tam rapidmen! Please don't speak so fast! Sprechen Sie bitte nicht so schnell! Qualmen on di in Interlingue ... ? How do we say … in Interlingue? Was heißt in Interlingue... ? Excusa! Quo vu dit? Sorry! What did you say? Entschuldigung! Was sagten Sie? Vu es rect. You are right! Sie haben recht! Yo consenti con vu. I agree with you. Ich stimme ihnen zu. LI TEMPE THE WEATHER DAS WETTER Qual es li tempe hodie? How is the weather today? Wie ist das Wetter heute? Li tempe es bell. The weather is fine. Das Wetter ist schön. Li tempe es mal. The weather is bad. Das Wetter ist schlecht. Li tempe es agreabil. The weather is pleasant. Das Wetter ist angenehm, It pluvia. It is raining. Es regnet. It nivea. It is snowing. Es schneit. It grela. It is hailing. Es hagelt. It es nebulosi. It is foggy/misty. Es ist nebelig. Li fúlmine. It fulmina. The lightning. There is lightning. Der Blitz. Es blitzt. Li tónner(e). It tónnera. The thunder. There is thunder. Der Donner. Es donnert. Li fúlmin-tempe ha passat. The thunderstorm has passed by. Das Gewitter ist vorübergegangen. It es calid. It is warm. Es ist warm. It es frigid. It is cold. Es ist kalt. Qual calore! What a heat! Was für eine Hitze! Qual frigore! What a cold! Was für eine Kälte! Yo cale. I feel warm. Mir ist heiß. Yo frige. I am cold. Mir ist kalt. Li vent suffla. The wind blows. Der Wind weht. Li termometre indica ... The thermoter shows ... Das Thermometer steht auf ... Li barometre indica ... The barometer shows ... Das Barometer steht auf ... LI COMPRA SHOPPING EINKAUFEN Quo vu desira? What do you want? Was wünschen Sie? Esque on servi vos? Are you served? Werden Sie bedient? Yo desira … I want … Ich möchte ... Yo besona ... I need ... Ich brauche ... Ples monstrar me … Please show me ... Zeigen Sie mir bitte ... Ples dar me ... Please give me ... Geben Sie mir bitte ... Quant custa li pezze? What does this piece cost? Wie viel kostet das Stück? Quant custa li par? How much is a pair? Wie viel kostet das Paar? Quant custa li deciduene? How much is a dozen? Wie viel kostet das Dutzend? Quant custa li kilogramm? How much is the kilogramm? Wie viel kostet das Kilogramm? To es tro custosi (expensiv). This is too expensive. Das ist zu teuer. Esque vu ne have alquó min custosi (expensiv)? Don't have something less expensive? Haben Sie nicht etwas Billigeres? Yo desira un plu bon qualitá. I want a better quality. Ich möchte eine bessere Qualität. To ne convene me. This does not fit me. Das passt mir nicht. To sta vos tre bon. This fits you very well. Das steht Ihnen sehr gut. It es tro grand. It is too big. Es ist zu groß. It es tro litt. It is too small. Es ist zu klein. It es tro levi. It is too light. Es ist zu leicht. It es tro pesant. It is too heavy. Es ist zu schwer. It es tro spess. It is too thick. Es ist zu dick. It es tro fin. It is too thin. Es ist zu dünn. It es tro long. It is too long. Es ist zu lang. It es tro curt. It is too short. Es ist zu klein. It es tro strett. It is too tight. Es ist zu eng. It es tro larg. It is too large. Es ist zu weit. It es tro dur. It is too hard. Es ist zu hart. It es tro moll. It is too soft. Es ist zu weich. To es tre modern, secun li ultim moda. This is very modern according to the latest fashion. Das ist sehr modern nach der letzten Mode. To es nor ultim novitá. It is our latest novelty. Das ist unsere letzte Neuheit. Esque vu desira ancor alquó? Do you want something else? Wünschen Sie sich noch etwas? No, to sufice. No, that's all. Nein, das ist alles. LI VIAGE TRAVELLING DIE REISE U es li buró de information? Where is the information office? Wo ist das Auskunftsbüro? U e li li venditoria de billetes? Where is the ticket office? Wo ist der Fahrkartenschalter? U es li sala de atende? Where is the waiting room? Wo ist der Wartesaal? Un simplic billet de duesim classe. A one-way ticket second class to Geneva. Eine einfache Fahrkarte zweiter Klasse nach Genf. Un billet de duesim classe vade e retro por Genève. A return ticket second class to Geneva. Eine Hin- und Rückfahrkarte zweiter Klasse nach Genf. Portero, ples far inregistrar mi bagages. Porter, please register my baggage. Träger, geben Sie bitte mein Gepäck auf. U es li platform de depart del rubi flech? Where is the platform from which the „Red Arrow“ departs? Wo ist der Bahnsteig vom welchen der „Rote Pfeil“ abfährt? Ples reservar me un plazza in un compartiment por nonfumatores. Please make a reservation for me for a seat in a non-smoker compartment. Bitte reservieren Sie mir einen Platz in einem Nichtraucherabteil. Li tren departe pos quin minutes. The train departs in five minutes. Der Zug fährt in fünf Minuten ab. Conductor, esque li tren halta in Burgdorf? Conductor, does this train stop in Burgdorf? Schaffner, hält der Zug in Burgdorf? Olten, quin minutes de halta! Olten, five minutes stop in! Olten, fünf Minuten Aufenthalt! Li tren have retard. The train has delay. Der Zug hat Verspätung. Li corespondentie con Basel ne es garantit! The connection to Basel is not ensured. Der Anschluss nach Basel ist nicht gewährleistet. Lausanne! Changeament de tren por Montreux e Brig! Lausanne! Change of waggon to Montreux and Brig! Lausanne! Wagenwechsel nach Montreux und Brig! Noi have solmen un demi-hor por dinear. We have just a half-hour for lunch. Wir haben nur eine halbe Stunde fürs Mittagessen. Lass nos ear al bufet del station! Let us go to the station buffet. Lass uns ins Bahnhofsbüfett gehen! PETIDAS DE INFORMATION - INFORMATIONES INFORMATION ERKUNDIGUNG, AUSKUNFT Quel es li max proxim via a ... ? Which is the shortest way to … ? Welches is der kürzeste Weg nach … ? Ples continuar in rect direction. Go on straight ahead. Gehen Sie geradeaus weiter. Ples prender li prim strada lateral a levul. Please, take the first side street to the left. Bitte, nehmen Sie die erste Querstraße nach links. Ples prender li prim strada lateral a dextri. Please, take the first side street to the right. Bitte, nehmen Sie die zweite Querstraße nach rechts. Esque it es lontan de ci? Is it far from here? Ist es weit von hier? It es tot proxim. It is very near. Es ist ganz nahe. Esque yo posse ear per pede o deve yo prender li autobus? Can I walk or do I have to take the bus? Kann ich zu Fuß oder muss ich den Autobus nehmen? Esque yo posse ear per pede o deve yo prender li tram? Can I walk or do I have to take the tram? Kann ich zu Fuß gehen oder muss ich die Straßenbahn nehmen? Quel monument es ti-ci? What monument is this? Was ist das für ein Denkmal? Quel edificie es ti-ci? What building is this? Was ist das für ein Gebäude?